Moments In The Woods
by inabsentia
Summary: A series of scenes between different couples encountering each other in the woods. 1st chapter: Chiharu and Takashi share a meaningful moment, accompanied by her mallet, his lies, and a whole lot of strawberry syrup.


Moments In The Woods By anjali-chan  
  
Summary: A series of scenes involving couples encountering each other in the woods. 1st chapter: Chiharu and Takashi share a meaningful moment, accompanied by her mallet, his lies, and a whole lot of strawberry syrup.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Feedback: Please, I'm begging you, I dine solely on reviews. And don't hesitate, I'm fireproof.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Do I really hav- Chiharu, put that mallet down! *very quickly* Idon'townCCS. There, happy? Good, now I'm confiscating that.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Snore.  
  
"Takashi-kun, wake up!"  
  
"Wha-? Oh, ohayo Chiharu-chan."  
  
"Good morning to you too. What on earth are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here for our picnic. You see, I remembered! And you thought I'd forget."  
  
Exasperated, "Takashi-kun, we were going to meet at the park, not here in the woods."  
  
Sheepish, "Eh..Gomen, Chiharu-chan. I guess I got the place wrong, and then fell asleep."  
  
Sigh. "Well, this is as good a place as any. At least it's sunny, without a cloud in the sky."  
  
Perking up, "And did you know, Chiharu-chan, that ancient peoples believed that clouds were the sneezes of the gods, and whenever a cloud passed over they would-"  
  
Snort. "Bullshit." Suspiciously, "Takashi-kun, please tell me you didn't forget the picnic basket."  
  
".."  
  
"Takashi-kuuuuun!"  
  
"Not to worry, Chiharu-chan! Here it is."  
  
"Arigato, Takashi-kun. I'm sorry for suspecting you."  
  
Guiltily, "Um.. that's okay.."  
  
Doubtfully, "The basket's rather light-"  
  
Desperately, "Chiharu-chan! Did I tell you about the giants who ate mini tomatoes for breakfast and-"  
  
Attention successfully diverted. "Mou, Takashi-kun! No lies today! Or shall I get out my mallet?"  
  
Cowering, "No, Chiharu-sama.."  
  
"Good then, shall we eat? What did you pack anyway?"  
  
"Ano.. Well, anything's better than your cooking, ne? Otherwise I'd have to pack some medicine too!"  
  
"Takashi-kuuuuuuun!"  
  
"Gomen, Chiharu-chan. I didn't mean it. Here, I'll make it up to you."  
  
Suspicious again, "How?"  
  
"We'll play a bit of a game. I'm going to tell you three tales, and you shall guess which one is the true one."  
  
"More lies, Takashi-kun?"  
  
Pleading, "C'mon Chiharu-chan, humor me. Besides, you've heard more of my lies than anyone else, so you'd be the best judge, ne?"  
  
"Hai hai.."  
  
"Ok, here's the first one. Did you know that in ancient Egypt a boy and girl who were dating would wear similar rings, each ring being shaped like a rose, and when first given, each ring was 'baptized,' so to say, in strawberry syrup, washed, then kissed by the other person, and finally worn on the third finger?"  
  
Raises eyebrow. "Strawberry syrup, Takashi-kun? I think not."  
  
"Don't guess yet. Here's the second one. Did you know that Sakura-chan and Li-kun have broken up?"  
  
Laughs. "Takashi-kun, that's the worst one you've come up with yet! I think you're losing your touch."  
  
Muttering, "I resent that."  
  
"Li-kun adores the ground Sakura-chan walks on, and she can't imagine life without him. They're as inseparable as bread and butter!"  
  
"Just testing, Chiharu-chan."  
  
"Well, it really was absurdly simple. Since neither of the first two were true, the last has to be sure."  
  
Eerily, "Are you sure about that, Chiharu-chan?"  
  
Nervously, "Of course I'm sure! Now are you going to tell me what it is, or not?"  
  
"Do you really want me to?"  
  
"Takashi-kun.."  
  
"Ok, fine, you asked for it. Did you know that I'm hopelessly, passionately, completely in love with you, Mihara Chiharu?"  
  
".."  
  
"Hm, that didn't go over as well as I'd hope."  
  
Sob.  
  
"Matte, Chiharu-chan! Don't go!"  
  
Furiously, "Takashi-kun, I can't believe that you'd sink that low. How dare you play with my feelings like that?"  
  
"Chiharu-chan, it's tru-"  
  
"Don't say that, it's can't be, you can't be, don't.."  
  
"Don't cry, Chiharu-chan. Why can't I love you?"  
  
"We've been friends so long.."  
  
"Friends cannot be lovers?"  
  
"But I've loved you too long, Takashi-kun, and you've never said a thing. I didn't want to ruin our friendship."  
  
"So you think I'm ruining it now?"  
  
Unsurely, "I don't know."  
  
Patiently, "Let's just try this, Chiharu-chan. If it doesn't work.." *shrug* "We'll go back to being friends. Though I don't think that's going to happen."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I love you too much!"  
  
Giggles. "Stop..tickling..me!"  
  
"Not until you admit that you like my lies!"  
  
"But..I..don't.."  
  
"Now, who's the liar?"  
  
"Hai, hai, fine! I don't like your lies-"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"-but I love the liar."  
  
"Aw, Chiharu-chan, I didn't know you cared."  
  
"Damn right I do, now admit that you like my cooking."  
  
"Chiharu-chaaaaan.."  
  
"Or I'll kiss you right here and now."  
  
"My, my, that's quite the threat."  
  
"Isn't it? So 'fess up- mmph!"  
  
"Mmph...."  
  
Shocked, "Takashi-kun!"  
  
"Ah, you see? I beat you to the punch. To the kiss, to be exact."  
  
"You fight dirty, Takashi-kun."  
  
"As I'm sure you do, Chiha- mmph!"  
  
"Mmph...."  
  
Gasping, "Yes, I think that about verifies it."  
  
"Takashi-kun?"  
  
"Yes, my lovely rose petal?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Gladly."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: I feel a need to draw a curtain on the next ten minutes of this little scene in the woods. But don't worry, there are still a few unresolved issues that need to addressed..  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Takashi-kun?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Is there any food in that basket at all?"  
  
".."  
  
"Takashi-kuuu-"  
  
"Matte, Chiharu-chan, put that mallet down! There is some food in that basket."  
  
Suspicious yet again. "What kind of food?"  
  
"Well, first, hold these."  
  
"Wha- Oh my. Takashi-kun, are these gold?"  
  
"Hai. Gold rings shaped like roses, one for me and one for you. Now can you guess what I have in the basket?"  
  
".."  
  
"Exactly! Strawberry syrup!"  
  
"I thought that lie wasn't true.."  
  
"It's not. But I'm making it true."  
  
"Doushite?"  
  
"You thought it was impossible that I could love you, ne? And it was impossible that my lies were true, ne? So if my lies came true, then it is doubtless that I love you, ne?"  
  
"That's ridiculous logic, Takashi-kun."  
  
"It's Takashi Logic."  
  
Pointedly, "We're not in ancient Egypt."  
  
"A technicality."  
  
".."  
  
"Oh no, Chiharu-chan, don't cry! I'm sorry, are you mad at me again?"  
  
"No no, Takashi-kun, it's just so sweet of you.."  
  
"Ah well, if that's all it is- mmph!"  
  
"Mmph.."  
  
"Now, there's a nice thank you."  
  
Grin. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."  
  
"Oh, extremely. I think it deserves a thank you in return."  
  
"Mmph.."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author again: *shakes head* These two are quite the handful. But there is still one more thing. So, yet another ten mushy minutes later..  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Takashi-kun?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"You still haven't admitted that you like my cooking."  
  
"Oh..well, um..Chiharu-chan, put that mallet down!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Well..there's much more interesting things we could be doing."  
  
"Hm.. Like kissing?"  
  
"Exactly." Seductively, "But I was also thinking of something involving the strawberry syrup."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"The baptizing of the rings of course. What were you thinking?"  
  
"Um..well.."  
  
"Oh my, Chiharu-chan, get your mind out of the gutter!"  
  
Sputtering, "Me!? What about you!?"  
  
"Well, I could find us some whipped cream too."  
  
".."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author yet again: O_O;; Oh my. I think I must insist that this little strawberry snog-fest remain private. Till next time, toodles! 


End file.
